bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Prince of zahard
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the [[:Sternritter]] page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :''' ''' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :'''Questions?''' You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :'''Need help?''' You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :'''Don't know what to do?''' The [[Bleach Wiki:Community Portal|Community Portal]] has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out [[User blog:SunXia/Helping YOU Help Bleach Wiki.|THIS BLOG]] for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more '''pages you might find useful:''' :* [[Bleach Wiki:Policy|Policy]] - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* [[Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style|Manual of Style]] - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* [[Bleach Wiki:Spoiler Policy|Spoiler Policy]] - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :'''Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~''', which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on [[User talk:Salubri|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! [[User:Salubri|Salubri]] ([[User talk:Salubri|talk]]) 23:00, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Uryu Please stop changing the Sternritter page to say that Uryu is one of the leaders. He may have been named Yhwach's successor, but he is currently in no position of leadership. The only leaders of the Sternritter are Yhwach himself and Haschwalth. Your edit was undone twice, please do not place it again. At this point, what you are doing is against our [[Bleach Wiki:Speculation Policy|Speculation Policy]]. Jugram In case you did not notice the talk page changes on the Sternritter, [http://www.mangapanda.com/bleach/547/13 Jugram clearly states he is the Grand Master of the Sternritter], making him its leader. Uryū has no known role in the Wandenreich besides being the successor to the throne. Talk Page Post Hi, just to let you know that your post on the Shūhei Hisagi article talk page has been removed by another user. This is because article talk pages are reserved for the discussion of issues with the article's content and its upkeep only. Messages such as you posted should be placed in the forums. Regards, 13:00, February 9, 2014 (UTC) A Guide [[User_blog:SunXia/Helping_YOU_Help_Bleach_Wiki|Here is a how-to guide]] for editing on the Bleach Wiki. It doesn't cover all the bases, so be aware of that. If you have any questions leave me or any of the admins/staff on this wiki a message. Talk Page Usage Again Once again, all article talk pages are to discuss article maintenance only. They are not for asking questions unless it is directly related to a change you think needs to be made to the article. If you have general questions, direct them to [[w:c:bleach.answers|Bleach Answers]] Edit Warring Alert